Overrunning roller clutches are used in automatic vehicle transmissions in conjunction with the various gear sets, to act as shift timers. There is a limited annular space available between an inner race and an outer race in which each roller clutch can be installed, and all components generally must fit within that limited space. Such roller clutches often have a molded plastic cage that retains the rollers and the roller energizing springs, and which can be shipped, handled and installed as a unit. Since it is also necessary that the races be maintained coaxial to one another, such cages are usually molded with bearing portions, known as journal blocks that fit closely between the races to maintain them spaced apart accurately. There are applications, however, where the radial loads that must be supported between the races are so severe that ordinary plastic journal blocks are insufficient. This is especially true when the roller clutch is in a location that sees the clamping load from a transmission band. In such cases, some kind of metal journal bearing must be provided between the races, bordering the roller clutch. A roller clutch assembly that combined the strength of metal journal bearings with the convenience of a molded plastic cage in an easily handled, unitary design, would be useful in such an application.